


Пополнение - 2

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [56]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Vignette, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земляне нашли планету типа Икара (серия 2:15) и могут открывать Врата на "Судьбу" когда угодно. Они хотят прислать нового главного ученого и главного военного.<br/>Что по этому поводу думает экипаж "Судьбы"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пополнение - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest

\- И я наконец-то высплюсь, - сказал полковник Янг мечтательно.  
\- И я тоже, - сказала ТиДжей. - Два военных хирурга прибудут, гинеколог. Медикаменты, перевязочные материалы...

Эвакуировать людей с "Судьбы" пока было невозможно, зато Земля смогла прислать пополнение.

\- С доктором Маккеем многие из вас уже знакомы... - продолжал Янг.  
\- У нас будет новый ведущий учёный?  
\- Да, и такой, которого назначили на Земле, а не он сам себя назначил, - сказал Волкер.  
\- Можно делать ставки на то, сколько он продержится, - хмыкнул Илай. - Маккей против Раша, битва гигантов.  
\- А на Телфорда ещё принимаешь?  
\- А как же.  
\- Сержант Грир, отставить делать ставки на то, на что вы их там делаете.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
\- И кто вам сказал, что новым командиром будет Телфорд?  
\- А он не будет? А кто? Сэр? Вы что-то знаете? - загалдели сразу все.

Полковник Янг лишь головой покачал.

Командование могло прислать кого угодно. Могло передумать в последний момент.

Но сам Янг уверенно поставил бы на то, что в пополнении будет чрезвычайно высок процент носителей гена Древних.


End file.
